Stranded
by CongressOfRavens
Summary: (AU) Kyoya comes from a not so great family background and treated poorly at school. Despite his protests his dad sends him on a school trip overseas. Though he soon fnds himself in trouble, stuck floating in the middle of the sea with an old friend. Limits are tested as both are forced to face their problems as they attempt to survive as they wait for help that may never come.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU so there will be no blading in this story, also this is a KyoyaxMadoka story, so if you don't care for that pairing then you might not like my story. some characters might be slightly out of character and I apologise if they are.**

Madoka Amano awoke the the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. Once again she would get up and proceed with her usual morning routine. She had herself on a strict time schedule so she could be out the door and in her homeroom by the first bells ring at school. Although Madoka would never admit it, she was a bit of neat freak and an overachiever when it came to her classes. She's had a 4.0 GPA average throughout her high school years. not only that, but she was well on her way to an Ivy league school.

The brown haired student made her way down stairs to be greeted by her parents. "Morning mom, morning Dad." She smiled brightly at her parents, who sat having their own breakfast. Madoka insisted on having nothing more than an apple.

"Morning sweetie, are you ready for tomorrow?" He mother stood with her empty plate.

"I can't wait! It's not everyday your school takes you across seas to help Habitats for Humanity in volunteering to help build homes and other great things like that!"

Her father chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm, "you better be doing some damn good work for the price I had to pay to send you." Her father folded his newspaper and looked at his daughter. "I can't believe you talked me into letting you go." He sighed. "Just be safe, that's all I ask."

"No worries daddy, I'm grateful that you're even letting take this chance to help people." Madoka gave her father a half hug and a kiss on the cheek before following her mother out the door for her ride to school.

* * *

"Kyoya!" A voice snapped and a body stepped into Kyoya view, blocking the television.

"What?"

"You need to get up and get to school, they'll suspend you if you're late again." The man known as Kotaru Tategami spoke. Kyoya rolled his eyes at his father's words. "Put the game away and get in the car."The teenager rolled his teen rolled his eyes and stood up. His father looked over his son's clothing choice for the dag. A wrinkled black shirt, his old torn jeans and shoes that were on the verge of falling apart. "Why don't you wear something nicer to school? I buy you such nice clothing and they sit in your closet with the tags on." The older watched his son toss his school bag over his shoulder and grab his sweatshirt.

"Why would I bother to dress up for those people? No one talks to me anyways." Kyoya stopped before opening the front door. "I'm not going to play dress up for you just because you don't want your clients to see me like this."

"That's not what I met and you know it." The man sighed. "Just get in the car already."

"I'd rather walk."

Giving a rather annoyed expression Kotaru spoke. "Get in the car." He spoke sternly, ending the conversation and coaxing his son out the door.

The ride to school was awkward and somewhat tense as Kotaru drove and spoke to his clients over the phone. Kyoya didn't pay any attention as his with his head tilted against the The window with headphones in. He did however toss a few glares his father way every few minutes. The car soon rolled to a stop and Kyoya jumped out before his father could finish what he had begun to say. The seventeen year old walked towards the front as his father disappeared and Instead of entering the building he turned to dash around the corner to the back of the building.

A pair of brown eyes watched as he did that and with a small smirk the girl turned back to her friends. "Looks like mr tough guys skipping class again." Selen looked to Madoka, who stood between her and Hikaru. "I can't believe you too used to be friends."

"That was years ago and that was before his mom left…" Madoka frowned at the the memories that popped into her mind. The two had actually been friends throughout their childhood. Kyoya was seven when his mom left and he hadn't been the same since. So they stopped talking and playing everyday. Madoka began seeing less and less of him at school and once they entered high school Madoka acquired new friends, abandoning the thought of talking to him again.

"Are you okay Madoka?" Hikaru pulled her from her thoughts when she placed a hand on the brunettes shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine!" Madoka smiled and went on, "come on we should be getting to class." The three girls abandoned their spot on the bench they had been sitting on, heading for their respective classes and chatting about the trip tomorrow.

* * *

Kyoya figured it was about the middle of his second hour class when he had been caught. His friends had already left, leaving Kyoya to sit alone behind the school. His plans of taking a nap were interrupted when a man's voice called his last name. Groaning slightly he stood up to watch the man he knew as his vice principal walking up to him. "You should be on class!" The stern looking man took hold of Kyoya's upper arm, "you're coming with me."

"What are you going to do? Call my dad again? He won't have time for you."

Brushing off the teens comment he began to lead Kyoya back into the building. "Your father will be called, but for now you're going to class." Kyoya glared with an unhappy look but didn't bother to struggle away from the older.

He was taken to his second hour history class, pulled roughly in by the vice principal. The teacher stopped his lecture when they came in. Several students looked up to him, whispering and giggling to their friends. Hikaru was seen to roll her eyes and return to her work, Selen joined in on the gossip with the girls near her. Madoka didn't do anything. Instead she looked at the empty desk in front of her for a moment as if trying to recall the last time she had seen the boy actually sitting in it.

After a few words with the teacher Kyoya walked to his seat, instantly putting his head down after sitting down. The teacher resumed with his lesson shortly after.

Lunch came quicker than Madoka had expected and she soon was sitting with her group of friends. They all ate and chatted among themselves. Madoka took a bite of her food as Ginga spoke up across from her. "Excited for tomorrow trip?" He asked no one in particular.

"Of course!" Selen spoke up a bit too loudly. "I heard about this totally rad party going on the night we get there!"

"Selen, we're supposed to be there to help people not party." Madoka gave her friend a scolding look.

"We're going to help and have some fun at the same time." She took notice of Madoka's sceptical expression and went on. "Chill out Madoka, were going to have some fun...meet some guys!" She sang with a smirk. A low voice was heard behind her as someone walked past. Practically jumping out of her seat the dark haired girl shot a dirty look at Kyoya. "What did you just call me!?"

"You heard me princess." He spoke rudely before tossing what was left of his lunch away and leaving the cafeteria, letting the doors close loudly behind him.

"Can you believe him?" Selen sat back down, starting a new gossip filled conversation with the others.

* * *

Madoka felt the rest of her day fly by her in a blur. Nothing much interesting happened again and she didn't catch sight of Kyoya again, she felt somewhat disappointed. She waved goodbye so Selen and Hikaru as they drove off.

"How was school Madoka?" As soon as she walked in her house she was greeted by her mother.

"Gone as always mom" She smiled kindly and set her bag aside as she slipped out of her shoes.

"How was your spanish test?" Madoka sighed, she had been hoping that her mom wouldn't ask about it. Reluctantly she pulled the sheet of paper from her bag and held it out to her mother. "A D-?" Her mom looked shocked. "Why didn't you pass? You should've gotten an A+!" She woman didn't sound mad or anything. "You're father will be upset to see a grade like this from you." Madoka took the paper back from her quietly. "Go study this now! I will see if you can retake your test once you get back from the trip." thanking her mother Madoka rushed up stairs, "you better pass this time!" She closed her door and crumbled the paper with an upset look in her eyes.

 _I know they mean well, but sometimes they're too bothersome with it!_ She flopped down on her bed with a sigh. She stayed like that for a few minutes in thought before retrieving the crumbled paper to study once again.

 **Well, there's the first chapter. Nothing to big just introductions. Don't worry though! Next chapter might be longer and more focused on Madoka, kyoya will still his time to shine though! For now this is going to be the only story I'll be working on and I want to upload somewhat frequently. Though later on I might the start the other one I'm really excited to start. Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You have everything right?" Madoka let out another deep breath as her mother went on to list several items that she was sure was backed away in her suitcase. "Extra clothing? Phone charger? Shampoo and-"

"Mom I have everything I need." Madoka cut her off, "Selen and Hikaru are waiting outside, so I have to go so we make it on time." Madoka picked her backpack off the floor as she went to open the door.

"Okay honey." The older woman moved in to give her only daughter a big hug. "Don't forget to call us every night and be safe." Breaking apart from her mom, Madoka opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch.

"I love you mom!" The brunette smiled brightly before jogging down the steps and to the car waiting for her.

"I love you too sweetie!" She waved as the girls drove off.

"Finally!" Hikaru was the first one to speak between the three girls. "I've been waiting all year for this trip."

"I'm so glad it's finally here!" Selen grinned as she took a glance a Madoka in the mirror. "You don't look too excited" she observed.

"I am. There's just a lot on my mind with school and everything...I still haven't heard back from them" She gave a small sigh and went back to gazing out the window.

"Don't worry about." Hikari began, "that school would be stupid not to accept you. You're a great student and always pass your classes with flying colors, I don't have a doubt you won't get in."

"Thanks Hikaru" Madoka flashed her a kind smile.

"Well, you don't pass everything." Selen frowned and tightened her grip on the wheel for a moment. "This what? The third time you've retaken Spanish?"

Giving a somewhat nervous laugh Madoka replied, "yeah it is, but I know I'm going to pass this time...I have too."

"Not with those test grades…" Selen mumbled as she turned to corner and earning a shove from Hikaru.

"Shut up!" She scolded.

"Just being honest. Don't try to play jerk off like she's so perfect." She glared at the other girl.

"Are you really going to start that again?" Crossing her arms Hikaru went on, "I'd rather you not since we're pulling into school now."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me" Kyoya watched as his father pulled into the school parking lot. He sunk down into his seat a bit, already done with the day.

Kotaru gave a fed up expression at his son's actions. Behave yourself. Don't even start your complaining either, your little fit at the house was enough." In Kotaru's opinion Kyoya had been very much out of line.

" _I'm not going" Kyoya growled with menacing look in his eyes, as if daring his father to enter his room. "You can't make me."_

 _Kotaru, who stood in the doorway, spoke while he folded his arms across his chest. "I pulled a lot of strings to get you on this trip Kyoya. You are going."_

" _Oh, yeah? Just try and get me there." Kyoya turned his attention back to phone, going back to texting who Kotaru assumed was either his younger brother, Kakeru or one of those drop outs he often caught hanging around._

" _Kyoya, don't make this another argument.'"_

" _Why do you want me out of her so bad?" He snapped._

" _Don't bring that up again Kyoya, we've been over that. You slipping class is unacceptable, therefore you will go on this trip. Maybe helping the less fortunate than yourself will knock some sense into you."_

" _You just want me out the house so you can your new girlfriend over without me ruining everything again." Kyoya glared, setting his phone aside._

" _Kyoya!" The older raised his voice._

" _That's why mom left, you know? She got sick of you and 'business partners' fooling around behind her back!"_

" _Thats enough Kyoya! Do not act like you didn't know about your mother, she was no saint!" It was obvious that Kyoya had struck a nerve with the man._

 _Jumped up from his position on the bed Kyoya want on to yell at him. "Don't talk about her like that!"_

 _Ignoring his son's last remark Kotaru want on. "Why do you think she Kakeru with her and not you?" Almost instantly Kotaru seemed to regret his words._

 _Kyoya growled and balled his fists. "GET OUT OF HERE! GOD I HATE YOU!"_

"Kyoya about last nigh-"

"Look the friends I don't have, I'm going now." Kyoya wasted no time in grabbing his duffle bag and backpack and exiting his father's SUV.

Madoka had settled sitting between her friends Ginga and Tsubasa on the bus. Hikaru and Selen were sitting together somewhere more towards the front. The bus of rowdy students soon began to settle down when Kyoya and the woman they knew as their principal climbed into the bus. Kyoya pushed his way down the aisle and made himself comfortable in one of the back rows.

"Okay before we get going just a couple of rules!" The blondes voice rose over the students hushed whispers. The principal, or as everyone often called her, Ms. Penny, began her set of rules. "I don't want any trouble on the way to the airport, that also counts for the airport and plane! The rest will be gone over once we get to the airport." After taking her seat at the front of the bus the driver began towards their destination.

Madoka slipped her phone out of her jacket pocket and read the newest texts from her dad; wishing her a safe trip, repeating the no boys rule and such. Sighing she shoved the device into her bag. Ginga and Tsubasa went on to talk as if they didn't notice her in the middle, maybe they did and just didn't want to confront her about the gloomy expression she had. It was a few minutes later when she found herself turning to look over her shoulder and at Kyoya. _You've changed so much…_ she thought with interest, _did things really get that bad for you?_

Kyoya sat slumped with his music blaring in his ears in attempt to block the word out. He leaned his head against the glass and closed his blue eyes. Soon he got the feeling that someone was looking at him, peeking an eye open the tiered boy caught sight of childhood friend looking him. She quickly looked away, causing him to frown. _I missed you, but now you're just some popular brat like the rest of them...if only I hadn't-_ Kyoya closed his eyes once more and turned his music up louder, blocking the rest of what he had been thinking out.


	3. Chapter 3

With an exhausted sigh Madoka tossed her bag onto her bed. She and Hikaru both had decided to go to their shared room, Selen had dropped her stuff off and ran off somewhere, likely the pool. The other two girls were tired from the long trip. The flight had been delayed, so they spent about forty minutes standing around the airport. As everyone boarded the plane Madoka eventually lost sight of Kyoya, she wondered if he had even boarded. The plane ride was no more than two hours or so. Selen hadn't had a problem entertaining herself and talking to the people around her. Hikaru fell in and out of sleep, while Madoka squirmed restlessly in her seat, unable to occupy herself. Thankfully they were soon off the plane and on their way to the hotel. which, thankfully, had decent air conditioning.

"Tomorrow" Hikaru spoke from her position on her own bed. "We're going a few different places to volunteer. The hard work doesn't start for a few days." She was looking over the paper she had received earlier. The slip told what they were going to be doing in more detail, for now, they will stick to some minor volunteer help. "No big work for a few days."

"Right...did you get your group list?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I won't be working with you and Selen. I've gotten stuck with Masamune and Kyoya." Madoka picked at the covers below her. Why did Hikaru get to be paired with Kyoya? _No fair…_

"I don't mind Masamune, he's just high strung sometimes. It's Kyoya I'm worried about."

"Why are you worried about him?"

"Its obvious he's not going to be any help." The bluenette crossed her arms, "between the two of them I'll be stuck with most of the work."

Madoka ignored the last part and asked, "what's so bad about Kyoya?" Her voice lowered a bit, she knew the boy was sometimes a touchy subject with her.

"Where do I start?" she snorted sarcastically, but quieted down when she caught sight of her friend's unamused expression. "He's just a jerk you know? Never actually in class, rude, always picking fights with Ginga and everyone and-"

"And he rejected you?" Hikaru grew quite at her statement. "He embarrassed me in front of the whole school…"

 _Flashing back to freshman year a few weeks before the Homecoming dance the three girls had been at lunch. Selen and Madoka were sitting and discussing details of the dresses they would be wearing, Hikaru however had just entered the lunchroom. She looked over her friends and caught sight of the boy she was looking for. A younger Kyoya was sitting near the middle of the room with an unfamiliar boy. The girl ran over to him, tugging at her jacket nervously. "Hey Kyoya…" She greeted, biting at the inside of cheek gently. Kyoya's pal spareda. Small glance at he before going back on to talk to Kyoya, who ignored her altogether. "I wanted to ask you something." She shifted on her feet, feeling bothered that he was ignoring her. "Kyoya…Kyoya I really have something important to ask you...Kyoya listen!"_

 _Her raise in voice was enough to get the blued eyed boy and his friend to look at her, as did several others around them. "Go on then" He he spoke somewhat annoyed._

" _I-"_

" _Spit it out!" He friend snapped._

" _Would you like to be my fate for the dance!?" The fifteen year old blurted out, louder than she had intended to. Most everyone's eyes turned to her, waiting for Kyoya's response._

 _Muffled laughter rose from the unknown boy, he looked at her amused. "Oh please, Kyoya doesn't want to hang out with someone like you." He laughed. A frown slowly found its was across Hikaru's features. Kyoya joined in on the laughter. Very few people laughed though, some did, others kinda just watched._

" _Just get out of here" Kyoya spoke before turning back to his lunch. Hikaru kept her head down as she walked back to her friends, she heard her classmates whispering among themselves. She fought the urge to cry._

"Please I'm over that." Hikaru stood up, stretching her legs and grabbing her bag. "He's just not a nice guy, okay?"

"You never know what's going on in his life though…" unfortunately Madoka knew all too well.

"I don't even care anymore." she took a few steps towards the washroom. "I'm gonna shower and get ready for that party tonight. You do the same."

Madoka sighed slightly. "Right of course."

"Oh and Madoka?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure with a father like his, Kyoya's lives a pretty good life. Even if it isn't all the time that's no excuse to be a jerk to everyone." Madoka heard the soft click of the rooms lock and fell back on the bed in defeat. "You're right." She groaned.

* * *

Kyoya walked around the hotel aimlessly. He wasn't ready to go back to her room and see his roommates yet. Right, _his roommates!_ The teen held a strong disliking towards the two boys. Their names had completely fallen out of his mind years ago and sure wasn't going to bother trying to talk to the older boys. Kyoya entered the main lobby and made his way out of the building. The sun was beginning to set which turned the sky a pretty golden orange color. Those boys had been his past bullies. It was grade school when they began picking on him, it ended in the middle of seventh grade...all thanks to Madoka.

" _Hey Kyoya where do you think you're going!?" A boy's voice called after the young boy as he was walking out of school. Madoka, who had recently changed into her soccer uniform, was rushing a ways ahead of Kyoya to make it to practice on time. She stopped when she heard them._

" _Think you can just leave?" The second boy questioned as he stepped up._

" _What do you want Yuki?" Kyoya, who was a bit more calm back then, asked as he shifted on his feet and gave the dark haired boys a tough glare._

" _Don't talk to me like that you freak!" Kyoya bit down on the inside of his cheek. He couldn't fight them, not here. He would be suspended on the spot...again. "Say something!" Yuki' and his friend lunged at him to push him down roughly, tearing his school bag from his shoulder and sending it up into the air. The half open bags contents came spilling out to land on the ground, though most of it landed in the fountain next to them._

 _Kyoya just looked at the mess of his belongings and big harder, tasting the irony taste of blood drip slightly into his mouth. He wasn't going to freak out though. He didn't get up for a minute. He knew his father's car was parked across the street from the school, he would've obviously seen what was going on...if he hadn't been busy on his work phone; he ignored whatever was going on around him._

" _You jerks leave Kyoya alone!" A female higher pitched voice shouted as Madoka ran at them. She dropped her belongings beside kyoya and went straight for Yuki. She roughly shoved the boy back and he returned the favor by pushing her back to the ground._

" _Stupid girl! You're so weak, like you could do anything against us!" The friend shouted, enabling Madoka to jump up and go after them. Yuki soon found himself in the fountain and Madoka was now on top of his friend. Holding him down and shouting at him, scolding for their rotten behavior. Kyoya blushed red slightly since he was being stuck up for by his female friend._

" _My lord! Madoka what are you doing!" A woman's heeled footsteps were heard as Madoka's mother dashed over. She must've come to watch her daughter practice, but instead found her beating on two boys. Madoka was pulled off him and the bullies ran away. She went on to scold her daughter, shooting Kyoya a menacing look as they walked off as if Kyoya had made her daughter do such a thing. Madoka mouthed "I'll call you" as she followed her mom._

 _Kyoya gave a small wave before scattering to collect his things and rush to his father's waiting car. His father said nothing about what had happened and he didn't bring it up either._

Kyoya smiled slightly to himself. Things had been much simpler back then between the two. Back then he had his attitude and temper in check most of the time and Madoka was far more tomboyish and expressive. Now it just felt like he was just some borderline school dropout and Madoka was a popular girl with lots of friends and so much going for her. Kyoya shuck the thoughts from his mind and focused on walking.

Besides that day she never did call him...unfortunate since he really needed her the following days. It wasn't long after that day when the two friends began to slowly drift apart.

 **Sorry for the long wait! I plan on updating again soon though. Hope you Enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya scowled at the sight of the pair making out it the corner. _Gross_ the boy looked away. _Why am I even here?_ He questioned himself. He had been curious about the gossip he had overheard about the party, but now he found himself quite bored and unfortunately he would have to wait for the boat to dock...whenever that would be. They were far enough from land that Kyoya could just make out the outline of the buildings through the dark.

Kyoya closed his eyes and leaned back against the railing for a moment. Between the loud music, yelling of the girls to wasted to do much of anything and the steady swaying of the boat he was beginning to feel rather sick. Of course the few drinks he had consumed didn't help. He turned so that he could lean over the rail and look into the water. The desire to jump in crossed his mind, but he stayed put, besides it was probably cold.

A pair of footsteps approached the teen. "Hey, yuki look who it is." Kyoya groaned internally _Yuki_ he thought bitterly of his childhood bully.

Meanwhile Madoka shuffled between the people in her way. She was feeling overwhelmed with all these people, music, the pair of boys trying to catch her attention. She was looking for Selen or Hikaru, but was coming up short. Her friends were off doing their own things which left her alone. She regretted coming in fact she was only here because Salens pushy attitude. The sight of more and more dark clouds rolling in also worried the girl, no one else seemed to notice or care.

The brunette made her way down to the lower deck where less people were. She just wanted to get away from them all. It took her a moment but she spotted somewhere she could be relatively alone. What looked to be an old row was floating lazily along with the main boat. Tied to it with a long and worn rope. She didn't hesitate to climb down and take a large step to get in, squealing slightly when her shoe dipped into the water.

She sighed and sat down on the floor. The lingering smell of fish was present but she shook it off. She pulled her legs up to her chest to rest her aching head. She wished she had brought brought something for her head. Her phone buzzed softly in her bag likely her parents checking in for the hundredth time that day. _They are so protective_ she groaned internally. She loved them to death, but she wished she would be allowed some space away from them.

* * *

Madoka jerked awake when the weight of another body began to climb into the boat. She had fallen asleep in that position, she didn't know how, but she had. She couldn't of been asleep that long though. Droplets of water splashed onto her as the figure pulled himself in. Coughing as he sat across from her.

"Kyoya?" She questioned as the said boy pulled his soaking sweatshirt off. He responded with an annoyed hum. "what...what were you doing in the water!?"

"Oh, you know just going for a midnight swim." He spoke bitterly, glaring up and the upper deck. _Yuki!_ He cursed, picking in him was one thing, but pushing him overboard was another. He was going to make sure those to got it good when they got back to land. Madoka moved closer to him, sliding of her own jacket to give to him.

"You know that won't fit me."

"Just put it over your shoulders, it's better than nothing." She told him, worry clear in her voice. Light raindrops began to fall.

"You act like you're worried."

"I am worried…" Kyoya looked for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you ever talk to me anymore?"

"..." the rained picked up slightly.

"What happened between us? What did I do to make you hate me?"

"I don't hate you" he responded quite enough for her to hear.

"You sure act like it! You ignored my calls, you stopped coming over, you began ignoring me at school!" waves splashed against the boat. "I tried the best I could to be there for you with everything that was going on. I-" Madoka stopped looking up and realizing how windy and rainy it was becoming. She noticed they were finally heading back.

"Lets just get out of here." Kyoya spoke through clenched teeth, holding back the urge to go off on her. Kyoya stood up, walking over to lean and grab the rope to pull them closer to get back onto the lower deck. He stumbled slightly at the feeling of waved pushing against them

"Kyoya…" He ignored her, grabbing hold of the old rope, not realizing just how worn it was. _**Sanp!**_ Madoka jumped up at the snapping sound the ripe made. "Kyoya!" She yelled in shock. She stumbled as the boat rocked side to side harshly.

Kyoya wasn't sure what to do, the water was getting rougher as the weather worsened. "Madoka get down!" called over the noise, they were being pulled farther away from the shore. Madoka hesitantly got down to her knees as Kyoya did. The brunette felt herself pushed down onto her stomach by Kyoya, who got down next her and placed an arm around her to pull her somewhat under his own body. He spotted the old gray taro stuffed away to the side next to some other things. Kyoya pulled it over their bodies in attempt to keep the rain somewhat off.

Madoka trembled slightly in worry, what was going to happen now? Kyoya picked up on his old friends actions. "It'll be okay…" he mumbled, unsure of himself.

 **hope you enjoyed that chapter! Its been a bit since I updated last, but I've gotten everything straightened out so I'll likely ve updating more often. I've already got a good start on the next chapter so that will be up hopefully soon. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Get back on your side of the boat!" Kyoya snapped as he shot a glare towards the girl beside him. Kyoya had decided that she was to close next to him. Madoka grumbled to herself, scooting across from him. The boy had been, to put it nicely, very moody since the sun had risen. Neither had gotten very much sleep last night even after the storm had passed. Both were hungry and and stressed about their new situation. Who wouldn't after being swept far into the ocean? And both felt a feeling of fear rising, even if Kyoya wouldn't admit it.

Madoka made a small noise of disgust when Kyoya jumped up to lean over the boat. The sick feeling in Kyoya's stomach had finally become too much for him. "Well I hope you've learned your lesson." Kyoya slumped back down in his previous spot.

"What?" He breathed trying to relax.

"You were drinking last night." She replied simply. "I could smell it on you last night." Kyoya shrugged voicing that he didn't care and something about how he'd only had two or three.

They didn't speak to each other again after that. To Kyoya it felt like hours even though he figured it had only been a few minutes. Kyoya spent the next few hours trying to get a decent nap in. When it finally felt like he had fallen into a nice rest he was jerked awake when Madoka's voice filled the air.

"HEY!" She had jumped up, rocking the boat as she waved her arms in the air. It took Kyoya few seconds to process what was happening. "OVER HERE!" She was calling desperately to a fishing boat floating far in the distance. Kyoya could just barely make it out.

"It's too far." He watched it grow smaller. "They can't hear you." He went ignored by Madoka, who went on to call out for help until the boat had completely disappeared from sight. Kyoya closed his eyes to go back to sleep as Madoka angrily kicked at the old tarp. Kyoya slept all day and night while Madoka restlessly sat looking for anyone.

* * *

"I can't find her!" Hikaru panicky spoke as she caught up with Selen, who wore the same expression of worry. "She didn't come back to our room like you said she would!"

Nervously Selen replied "I...I don't know what to do! We've looked everywhere, no one has seen Madoka anywhere. Not since last night…"

"We have to tell someone...we need to find her!" Hikaru stopped walking to lean against the wall. "Who know what happened to her last night…"

"If we go to someone then we'll have to tell them about last night!" Selen protested. "The party! Hikaru everyone will be busted, we can't just-"

"She's gone Selen!" Hikaru pushed herself from the wall and drew closer to the dark haired girl. "She could be hurt, in trouble or-" Angrily she balled a fist. "She's is our friend and we can't just keep quiet about it because we don't want to get in trouble!"

"Hikaru!" Selen shouted after the other when she turned angrily away. Storming away with the obvious intention to get Selen followed.

* * *

Hana Amano smiled as she spoke to her husband over the phone. He had left for a business trip the same day her daughter had left for her school trip. She laughed, "okay honey, well I'm going to let you go. Someone is on the other line, probably Madoka checking in...I love you too sweetie!" Hana hung and then curiously answered the new caller. It was not Madoka. Instead her principle.

"Good evening Mrs. Amano."

"Hello…" She replied hesitantly. "Do you need something? Did something happen?" Hana moved to lean against the counter. A sense of worry washed over her.

"...I am truly sorry for the news I have for you" The woman's voice sounded like a mixture of exhaustion and sadness. "We've looked all day...the local police have gotten involved."

"Whats happened?" Hana's eyes widened. "Is my-"

"Your daughter and another student has been proclaimed missing."

"..." she didn't move from her spot neither did she speak for a moment.

"Though it's not crucial that you be here, we offer you to come if you like...we can get you on the soonest flight of you-"

"Yes...that would be great...thank you. You say another student went missing?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"May I know their name?" She asked.

"Tategami, er, Kyoya Tategami."

"Thank you…" Almost dazed she hung the phone up and placed it in the countertop next to herself. She stood silently for a moment likely trying to process the news. "This can't be happening" She mumbled. "This…" she stopped" cutting herself up with a choked sob.

* * *

Kotaru glanced at his ringing phone quickly. It was his sobs principal calling. The business man sighed as he abandoned the email he was typing and reached to pick it up. "Speak." He spoke, turning back to his email.

"Mr Tategami, I'm very...upset to be the one to have to deliver this unfortunate news to you…" The principal's voice spoke from the other line.

"Listen, whatever my son had broken or stolen I can assure you I will cover it,"

"N-no sir, you son hasn't done anything like that. There's been an-"

"Listen I'm going to have to let you go for now. Kotaru interrupted as he noticed the time. "I have a meeting to get to."

"I can assure you this is far more important than some meeting. Your son is-"

"This will have to wait" He spoke, standing up at the sight of his assistant in the doorway. She held a folder with the information and issues he would bring up in the meeting."I will be back in touch later tonight or early tomorrow."

"You son, he's miss-" Quickly he hung up the phone, missing whatever she had begun to say.

"Thank you" He said as he took the papers from his assistant, hurriedly walking down the hall to the meeting hall. His phone began to ring again and soon again and again. All went answered and he never did call back.

* * *

Two days passed after Hana found herself packing to take the flight. By now she had been informed in more detail and was less hysterical than she had been the previous nights. She urged her husband to continue his work while she took care of things. Hana bit her lip nervously and she double checked everything. Her flight would be leaving in a few hours. She took a deep breath and grabbed her bags and begun down stairs. She took her keys from the counter. She had one more thing to take care of.

Hana was surprised she still knew the way to the Tategami household. It had been so long since she'd driven there. They lived on the nicer side of town, in a large neighbourhood that didn't have many houses (the ones there were big enough to fill the space though.)

Hana hurried through the rain, up the steps and to the front doors. She rung the doorbell twice. She waited a minute before going to press it again. After the fourth time the door was finally opened to reveal Kotaru standing with his work phone pressed to her ear. He looked rather annoyed to be interrupted while working at home.

"Hang up the phone Kotaru." Hana told him calmly, though she felt anger building up inside. Even after three days he still didn't know about Kyoya's disappearance. He was seemingly too busy.

Reluctantly Kotaru hung the phone up, "what are doing here?" He questioned. It was quite odd after all he hadn't seen her in years.

"How dare you." She growled. "You son is missing!" She shouted "and all you do is work! You couldn't of been bothered to call them back, you ignored all those calls!?"

Taking a step back he spoke, "what is this about? What did you say about Kyoya?"

"He's missing Kotaru! And so is Madoka!"

"Wh-what?" _Kyoya? Missing?_ "How come I wasn't informed right away!?"

Hana resisted the urge to slap him right there. _Is he always like this?_ She wondered as he went on to complain and question her. _No wonder Kyoya looks so sad whenever I happen to see him…_

* * *

The third day approached slowly for the teens. Kyoya was still fighting seasickness by sleeping whenever he could and hanging off the boat when he was awake. He really was feeling miserable. Madoka on the other hand seemed to be holding up rather well. Besides starving and getting little sleep she had yet to get sick or breakdown in tears like Kyoya though she would've by now.

Though Kyoya supposed things could be worse. It had rained all night the previous night so the two had managed to gather some water. Still nothing to eat though and bother were feeling burned under the hot sun.

It was about midday when Kyoya was awoken by the sound of soft crying. Sleepily he sat up, looking over to Madoka, who he hadn't spoken to since the rain the previous night. She had her face buried in her arms as she leaned against the boat's edge. Slowly he moved to his knees next to her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked quietly.

"We're never going to be rescued!" She sobbed. "It's been three days and we haven't seen anyone or anything!" Kyoya watched her awkwardly. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We're gonna get out of this…" She reached to rub her eye.

"What makes you so sure?"

What did make him sure? "I'm not...but I mean they're all looking for us by now. I'm sure you parents are trying their best to get to you." He assured her. Both were quiet for a moment. Madoka looked over his shoulder and away from him. His words did make her slightly feel better…

"Island." She finally spoke.

"Yeah that's what we need!" He grinned. "We'll come across one eventuality and until then we just need to-"

"No look!" She cried as she stood. "An Island!"


	6. Chapter 6

Madoka pulled her arm back into the boat as she felt it growing sore from the paddling she had been doing. Kyoya was doing the same, but the two didn't appear to be moving all that far. "I'm telling you Madoka we'd be better off just swimming there" Kyoya grumbled.

"No!" Madoka looked over to him nervously "we can't swim that far."

"I could" Kyoya mumbled looking back down into the water.

"Well...I can't" She looked away also. The two went on in silence for the next couple of minutes. Turns out trying to paddle to the island was harder than Madoka had thought. They didn't have an ore, so they had to do it themselves. Kyoya was keen on the idea of just swimming there, but Madoka managed to stop him from jumping in. They were still pretty far, if something were to happen to him Madoka wouldn't be any help while still back at the boat. Kyoya reluctantly agreed and went to tell Madoka she would have to help.

The air was starting to get cooler which met it would be getting dark within the next few hours. Kyoya stopped his paddling for a moment to look out into the open water. Several large branches and sticks were floating a ways away likely due to the previous stormy nights. Madoka looked over as he stood up. After pulling his shirt off the teen stepped over the edge and into the water.

"Kyoya!" Madoka called, worried that the boy had decided to go on and swim there without her.

"Chill, I'm just…" The boy managed to say that much before he ducked his head under the water. His head bobbed up again as he took hold of one of the larger pieces of wood. Madoka moved to take hold of Kyoya's hand to help him pull himself back into the boat."Look we can use it as an ore, better than what we've been doing." Madoka sat quietly as Kyoya shuck his hair out and shivered as he redressed, pulling his sweatshirt on also.

After minutes of silence she spoke again. "Remember when you first moved into my neighborhood?" Madoka asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Kyoya answered as they made way towards the island.

"You and your brother threw snow at Hikaru and I because we didn't want to play your games." She said, suppressing a small smile.

"I'll admit, we were brats."

"You were nice though. After I started to cry. I was kinda of a brat too, Hikaru also…" Kyoya laughed.

"I hurt my wrist that day when you pushed me." Madoka ginned also as they remembered their old childhood days. "You never told on me though, that I hurt your wrist...I told on Kakeru though." Kyoya got quite.

* * *

" _Hey mom, look at those kids." Kakeru pointed towards the sight of a blue haired child and her brunette friend running around in the front yard over. "I wanna go play with them!"_

" _Kyoya take you brother to play with them." A somewhat somber looking raven haired woman spoke as she stepped out of their new house to grab another box. "those are some of our neighbors daughters, so go on and make friends." The American woman smiled as she watched her sons venture off. Her smile faded though as she went on to grab another box. Her husband was nowhere in sight to help._

 _Kakeru raced towards the laughing girls as Kyoya followed. "Hey let's build a snow fort together!" He declared, not bothering with any kind of introduction._

 _The blue haired girl crossed her arms. "No, we're playing house, you can play that with us."_

" _Hikaru's the mommy." The brunette spoke. Hikaru nodded and pointed at Kakeru. "You can be the son since you younger." She turned to Kyoya next "and you'll be the daddy. Madoka's the daughter."_

 _It didn't take long before Kakeru found himself bored and Kyoya decided he didn't want to play the same way as the girls. "This is so stupid!"_

" _No it's not! That's what dadys do, they go to work and support their family, so go work at the bank!" Hikaru argued back as she pointed angrily at the tree._

" _That's just a tree!"_

" _Its called pretending, you're supposed to use your imagination." Madoka spoke up from her spot next to Kakeru._

" _Thats boring though, let's have a snowball fight!" Kakeru declared as he dove down to grab a hand full of snow to chuck at Hikaru._

" _You two to play by yourselves, me and Hikaru are gonna play what we want inside." Madoka declared as Kyoya crossed his arms._

" _Fine, who wants to be friends with such boring girls anyways! Come on Kakeru." Kakeru decided to throw one last lump of snow, hitting Madoka's cheek._

" _Oww! That had a rock in it!" She cried as tears swealed in her eyes._

" _Look what you did!"_

" _Oh...I-I didn't mean too" Kakeru went red and shakily rubbed his arm. Madoka rubbed her stinging cheek as she dashed to climb up the porch steps. Worried that she would tell her parents and get Kakeru in trouble with their father, Kyoya ran up to her._

" _Hey, it was an accident. He didn't mean t-"_

" _You two are jerks!" She cried as she gave Kyoya a good shove to the ground. He winced slightly feeling a small pain in his wrist._

" _...I'm sorry…" She spoke quietly, she didn't know what had gotten over her._

" _Let's just go inside now" Hikaru mumbled as she led her upset friend inside. Kakeru helped his brother up and the two went home._

 _Madoka hadn't planned on telling her father on Kakeru, but he pried it out of her. Hikaru was taken home and Madoka went to bed not long after teary eyed. Kakeru was grounded at dinner that night after a visit from Madoka's angry father. A light bruise had appeared on Kyoya's wrist, but he didn't say anything. After all he didn't want his new friend to get in trouble._

* * *

Madoka shivered as her feet dipped into the water. It was beginning to grow dark as Kyoya pulled the boat on shore. Madoka ran ahead to took for any sign of people. Kyoya fell back onto the sand once he finished. He was glad to be out of that boat. He heard Madoka's footsteps approaching him again as she dropped down next to him. "I didn't see anyone on shore and it's too late to go into the forest." She said sadly. "I want to go home…" She mumbled as she looked away from him with tears.

"I...want you to get home safe too." He confessed.

"You want to get home also though, right?" She asked as she leaned back to lay next to him and count the stars. Kyoya didn't answer. Did he what to go home? Of course he did but if he did then...he'd feel all alone again.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Don't worry, the real adventure is about to begin.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kotaru tapped his foot impatiently from his seat. He was currently outside of the hotel his son was supposed to be at, sitting restlessly in the summer heat. He was sick of all the questions. In fact he had lost track of how long the local officers had spent questioning him and Hana, the girls who had last seen the missing girl and two boys who had been seen with Kyoya.

"Could you tell us the last place you saw your friend?"

"Erm...well, I guess we didn't see her after getting to the party." The dark haired one responded, Selen, he vaguely remembered her name.

"And what about the boy?"

"We didn't see him anywhere." Hikaru answered. The man hummed as he wrote a quick note down. He turned to Hana.

"Mrs. Amano has your daughter ever acted out in a way that would make you think she'd ever want to run off?"

"My daughter would never run off!" She gasped in a state of anger and shock. "She is a wonderful child! Straight A's, on her way to college- she would never!" Kotaru glaced at yer with crossed arms. _There's no point in getting so worked up._ He shuck his head.

"Please Mrs. Amano calm down. I didn't mean to offend, we just have to take into consideration every option." She flushed red at her little outburst. "Boys." The officer next turned to Yuki and his unnamed friend.

"Yes?" The boys asked.

"The last time you saw Kyoya was during the party, right?" They noded. "What was he doing? Do you know where ue went?"

"Well…" Yuki begun, looking over to his friend as if he were debating if they should fess up about their bullying antics. "Kyoya was…" _We'll get into some serious trouble for pushing him off the boat and all the other stuff we've done over the years._

"Kyoya had been hanging around and drinking." The friend piped up. "He was really going at it too." Kotaru was a little shocked.

"He was really weird also, just glaring and fighting with people and I have no idea why." Yuki added.

"Though Kyoya's always been such a weirdo it wasn't very surprising that he decided to take a dip."

"He jumped into to water you see, we didn't see him after that " Kotaru frowned. "Ask anyone from school if you don't believe us, everyone knows what a spazz the guy is, remember his outbursts sophomore year?"

"That's enough!" Kotaru growled. "I don't see how any of this will help you find my son! You should be out there searching!"

"I agree!" Hana spoke up, "this is valuable time being wasted."

"We're doing what we can at the moment-"

"If money is the problem the I will personally cover whatever expenses, just please brings these kids home!"

"That isn't necessary Mr. Tategami, we will find them. For now I ask that you and Mrs. Amano return to your rooms, it's getting late and we must continue our work." The officer spoke as he began to usher everyone out back inside.

Kotaru stopped Selen in lobby. "Selen, doesn't my son have any friends? Surely they would have an idea of what my son was up to…"

Selen looked around the room nervously. "Kyoya never really had many friends to be honest I never saw him hanging around anyone. Well, they're are these two boys, Nile and some other boy, but they dropped out awhile ago."

Kotaru frowned "oh, I see…thank you for telling me." The older man spared her a sad smile as she hurried off to catch up with her friends. He sighed as he entered the elevator, leaning against the wall as his ride up began. He was learning quite a bit about his oldest son today, to bad it was under such sad circumstances.

* * *

Kyoya awoke the next morning to the sound of chirping birds and the feeling of the sun on his face. He groaned quietly as he sleepily sat up, stretching and shaking sand from his cloths. He looked over at Madoka who was still sound asleep a ways away from himself.

He stood up and shed his sweatshirt, leaving it crumpled up in the sand as he wandered of towards the line of trees. He stomach growled with a small pain. He hadn't eaten in awhile. So the teen decided to venture off into the forest. He left Madoka back to get some more sleep as he looked around. The ground under his feel was cluttered with leaves and twigs and the dirt was still a bit damp. Kyoya didn't spot many animals m except for a few interesting birds and rodents, though, it was probably for the best that he hadn't caught sight if any potentially dangerous ones. Kyoya eyes traveled up up one of the tree's when he spotted a bundle of yellow. He grinned at the sight of the bananas hanging high on the tree.

So after what felt like hours of wondering and and collecting whatever editable looking thing he could fine he decided to get back. He returned to the coast with arms full of bananas and mangos. Madoka was awake with an array of items in front of her.

"I found these in the boat." Kyoya looked down at the small first aid kit, worn rope and flare gun. "There's only three flares...so we better make them count." She looked up, eyeing the food he held. "Planning on sharing that?"

"Well, if I have to" Kyoya sighed playfully and dropped the food beside her, sitting down also.

Madoka smiled slightly and picked up a banana, peeling it and taking a bit. "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

Kyoya was silent. He wasn't exactly sure of what to do. "What else can we do but wait until someone finds us?"

"We could take the boat back out and try to find someone or somewhere with people?"

Kyoya paled at the idea, he was done with boats and just sailing around pointlessly. "It could be days before we found something. We could run out of food or maybe even next time it storms we might not be as lucky. We could drown." He looked down as he grabbed another mango. "Alot could go wrong."

"I guess you've got a point…"

"We should stay here, at least until we spot anyone. There's food and there's bound to be a creek or something around here."

"Yeah I guess"she mumbled, rubbing her burnt arm.

Kyoya awkwardly sat there. It was obvious that she was upset, but he really didn't have a clue what to say. "Er- you want to go explore around with me?"

"Sure."

So once both were fed they set off. Kyoya led their way through the forest with Madoka behind him, pointing out the names of some plants to herself, probably trying to take her mind off things. Kyoya seemed more interested in his surroundings than she did.

"We need to find a water source!" She blurted out randomly as they approached cliff. It was tall enough to climb and Kyoya looked keen on doings so.

"Wait! You can't just- Kyoya!" Madoka growled as the boy prepared to start climbing. "You don't even know how high that is, what if you fall?"

"Come on Madoka, don't you want to know what's up there?"

"It's probably just more woods!" She grabbed hold of his shirt collar before he had a chance to go on with his un-thought out plan. "Come on, the farther we go the more likely we are to find a creek or something." Kyoya reluctantly followed her, _if she thinks I'm not coming back here she's wrong._

They walked on for awhile before finding anything. Madoka found her feet beginning to ache and Kyoya was stuck with a want for water.

"Come on there has to be one!"

"It's not guaranteed that there is one, stop whining."

"I'm not whining!" He defended.

"suuuree" she smiled when she turned back at him. He glared at her teasing.

"Oh look, I was right" he grinned as she turned back to see a small steam a few feet in front of the two.

"I never said you weren't." Kyoya walked past Madoka and up to the edge of the water. "Looks like we found our water source" Madoka smiled before cupping her hand in to cool water and bring it up to her mouth the take a small sip. Kyoya stared down into the flowing water. He heard something.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, standing up from his crouching position and looked down stream. The sound of water splashing heavily was distant.

"Yeah, it sounds like a- hey! Wait for me!" Madoka hurried after Kyoya as he followed the water. The current picked up as they went farther. Kyoya stopped with a look of awe.

"It's so pretty…" Madoka gasped as the two looked down from the ledge of waterfall. Below them the waterfall fed into a pool of crystal water. It was a serene sight of slick rocks lining the edge of water with long grass and somewhat beautiful weeds growing in between and around. Moss coated the rocks and the large branch that stuck out of the water's surface. Water plants were around either poking out of the shallow ends or sprouting from the shore. The trees surrounding the little oasis seemed to be growing more spaced apart even.

"Wow." Kyoya breathed, his eyes darting around to take it all in.

"Let's see if we can find a way down." Kyoya stood for a moment longer before following Madoka around the sight. Both carefully made their way down a steep hill of hardened dirt and stone. Kyoya made it down first much quicker than Madoka, who even though was more cautious about climbing down still slipped towards the bottom, leaving Kyoya to grab hold of her quickly and to help her all the way down. "Be careful" he growled, letting go and turning to get a closer look at the water.

"Thanks" She sighed in relief. "I don't think I've seen anything like this in person before."

"Me either" Kyoya spoke, looking at his reflection in the water. "I look terrible" he observed with a small laugh. He ran a hand through his tangled hair. He had dark under his eyes from the restless night spent in that awful boat and his cheeks were a slight red color and felt burned.

Madoka was in the same shape with tangled hair and dark under her eyes. She dipped her hand into the water to find that it wasn't that cold at all, in fact it felt perfect to her. It was just cool enough and gave a small relief in the burn on her arm."I want to swim in it" She looked to Kyoya for his input.

He looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly making its way down and the sky was getting darker. "Better save that for some other time. We should get back before it's too dark to find our way back. Probably should build a fire for the night." Madoka nodded in agreement as she stood up straight with a somewhat gloomy expression. For a moment there she had actually forgotten why they were here.

The twl made it back before it turned completely dark out. Kyoya piled a few sticks together and begun to try to spark a flame for fire. Madoka was neatly arranging the few pieces for fruit they had left close to where the both of them would fall asleep. Later on once the fire was going nicely and the two had eaten they settled to try and sleep. Madoka curled up on her side and watched Kyoya from the corner of her eye. Kyoya was on his back looked up at the starts with half lidded eyes.

"Kyoya?" Madoka said barley above a whisper.

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you don't hate me anymore…"

He replied after a small pause of silence, "I never hated you, I was just mad at the world around me." He said, his voice falling to a barely audible mumble as his eyelids grew heavy.

"Then why did you…" she trailed of as she caught sight of Kyoya's now sleeping body, eyes closed and shallow breaths escaping. She sighed and closed her eyes, deciding it was time for her to go to sleep as well.

 **I'm surprised I actually finished an update so soon! Hope you all liked the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Madoka woke abruptly, sitting up and looking around quickly. Kyoya had abandoned his sleeping spot a while ago and wandered off. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, still shaken by her nightmare. A pile of newly picked fruit was piled near. She got up, grabbing one before stretching. She managed a small bite before she she turned around quickly at the sound of rustling leaves. Kyoya emerged from the forest with arms full of several large types of leaves and branches and a vine or two was wrapped around himself as well. He walked out a bit, dropping his pile of resources next to a pile of rocks Madoka assumed he collected earlier. "What are you doing?" She asked as she joined by his side.

"Isn't it a basic rule of survival to build a shelter or something? I read it in a magazine at my father's office."

"Oh...yeah you're right."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Here, I'll help you."

The pair began the long process of organizing some kind of plan for a shelter. They tried and failed many times to get something decent built. Madoka lost track of how many times they managed to get a structure standing before having it collapse into a heap of broken vines and leaves impaled with sticks. Their attempts ended rather abruptly when Kyoya bust out in a fit of unkind words as he held a bleeding palm.

"Why isn't this working?" He shouted in frustration, "how can a leaf cut me like this!?"

"Calm down" Madoka spoke, suppressing the smile that tugged at her lips. "Here, wrap that up you don't want an infection." Madoka tossed him his sweatshirt so he tear a piece from it and wrap the cut. "I'll work on this. Why don't you go find some more vines? Most of these have broken."

"Fine." He agreed, holding his hand as he marched off. Madoka looked up from her work after him with a small smile. She moved to take one of the larger palm leaves and lifted it to sit on top the structure of branches. She didn't work much longer though. Instead she found herself abandoning the project and wondering the coast line, looking over the stretch of water and blue skies.

She walked quite a ways down the sandy beach. The beach was beginning to look quite awful as she ventured down. There was more rocks, branches and other nature sticking out from the darker, more pebble filled sand. Madoka figured this area was more shaded due to the far more overgrown forest and taller trees that weren't as neatly organized than before. Except for the large jagged rocks poking from the surface the water was still clear and pushing against the coast eagerly. Madoka wondered how such a beautiful beach could get so gloomy so quickly.

Madoka stopped her walk as she looked down to spot a little crab scuttling along the sand. The brunette looked around her surroundings one more time, beginning to feel uneasy with the change of atmosphere. She stepped back, turning with the intent to hurry back to where Kyoya would likely be waiting. But something caught her sight and caused her to stop and stain to look harder at the odd object breaking from the surface of the water. She couldn't really explain what she saw, she wasn't entirely sure what to call it. She knew that it was obviously part of a ship. It was far out in the water, but someone could probably shim down to it easily if they could. Of course Madoka had no intention of doing so. She figured she'd at least mention it to Kyoya later, but it just a sunken ship, it wasn't out of the ordinary. Ships sunk all the time.

* * *

When Kyoya returned before his friend he took it upon himself to go ahead and finish up the rest. He stepped back to eye it skeptically. It was big enough to sleep under somewhat comfortably, but it probably wouldn't really do anything during a storm. "This is going to be harder than I thought…" he sighed.

"Hey Kyoya!" Madoka called, rushing back to him.

"Where have you been?" He turned to face her.

"I think I found a sunken boat down there!" She pointed down the beach in the direction she had just came from.

"Really?" He asked with interest. "Lets check it out."

"You can't actually really see anything from the beach though. Just a piece sticking up."

"Then I guess we'll have to swim to it." He grinned with a look of adventure sparkling in his eyes.

"No, you can't- what even goes through you head!? That's such a stupid idea- you could get hurt or-"

"Come on, there could be helpful things down there."

"I think we can manage without putting our lives in unnecessary danger."

"Fine, I'll listen to you this time, but only because I have better things to do." He crossed his arms and madoka sighed, rolling her eyes and moving on to do something more useful than arguing with such a difficult boy. Madoka silently drug the palm leaves and branches that were left over towards the middle of their area. Kyoya was just as quiet where he sat in the sand observing the round coconut in his hands carefully. Soon he grew bored of trying to open it though. So he went back over to Madoka. "What are you doing?" He questioned, watching as she arranged the last few palms.

"SOS." She spoke, pointing out the letters she had arranged. "When a plane of other flying object passes by they should see this SOS message and help us." She explained. "What were doing?"

"I found this coconut." She told her, holding it up for all to see. "I wanted to break it open and drink what's inside. But it might take more than hitting it with a rock to open…" Madoka laughed and Kyoya fell into awkward silence.

 _I don't know what to do now…_ Kyoya shifted on his feat with unease. _It's been so long since we've spoken like this…_

"Kyoya?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happened back when we were kids...I hope we can be friends again...for now at least."

"Yeah, whatever." Kyoya cleared his throat, trying to cover up the nervousness that was building up. He hoped his answer was enough to drop the subject. He didn't want to talk about any of that now. "Lets swim or something" he offered, "something to pass the time."

"We're not here to have fun…" Madoka said, "don't just change change the subject like that."

"We might as well! Once we get back home things will just go back to normal." Kyoya turned with a less friendly glare. "Fine. Then just leave me alone and do something useful." He walked off towards the water, kicking of his shoes and getting ready to cast his shirt aside and plunge himself into the chilly water.

Madoka reached to feel her reded face, which now burned in embarrassment and anger. "Whatever, you're such a- ugh!" the brunette marched off towards the forest, stopping to grab her bag, which had sat forgotten the past two days. Madoka pushed her way past the forest, stopping when she found and empty water bottle in her bag and deciding to fill it at the creek for her and Kyoya later. She didn't stop and go back afterwards though. She continued on to find the waterfall from the other day. She smiled at the sight of the clear water and flowers surrounding the scene. She dropped her things, stepping forward to sit on the edge of one of the larger rocks surrounding the water and dip her now bare feet into the water.

 _Why does he have to be so difficult?_ She sighed. _I just want to know what I did wrong...what happened. I at least deserve an explanation! I'll get it out of him, you can bet that!_ The brunette ran a hand through tangled hair. _I wonder if they're looking for me? Mom and dad must be so worried. I hope mom isn't too upset...I wonder if they know we're out here. Dad's gonna be mad about me going to that party. I wonder if Kyoya's dad is looking also. He'd always been so scary I wonder how's he's acting now that Kyoya's missing._ Madoka looked up the clouds.

 _The laughter of two children rang through the silence as the pair ran around. It was the middle of summer meaning the air was warm and muggy. The sky was dark, leaving shadows to cast over the large unfenced backyard of the Tategami family. The children were running around trying to catch the fireflies that flickered in the air, but they didn't dare chase the bugs into woods that were behind the houses. They knew they weren't allowed in there past dark. In fact, kyoya was surprised Madoka's mother hadn't called her in by now. The friends had made it a point to spend as much time as they could together before the summer ended. They would be entering the sixth grade in only a few days so, If they weren't down the creek playing if not there then they were at the park down the street or running between the yards of their homes._

 _Madoka groaned as she tripped and missed the firefly she had almost caught. Kyoya stopped and went up to her. The blue eyed girls knees were already scrapped from the fall she took while the two raced down the street on their bikes with Kakeru, who was already in bed. He pulled the girl up quickly, ready to get back to playing._

" _Come Kyoya get inside now." His father stood on the patio in front of the back door. He was still dressed in his business attire, a suit that was now missing the jacket and his tie was loosened. He looked exhausted as held his phone in one hand. "Come on it's late. Your mother should of brought you in a while ago." Kotaru quickly dove back into business talk as Kyoya pouted and said his goodbye to madoka. "You go on home also Madoka you shouldn't be running around this late at night." Madoka didn't move from her spot though. "Go on Madoka."_

" _Mom left and dad isn't home from work yet…" Kotaru sighed, looking over at the dark outline of the girls house._

" _Come on in, I'll call your mother." Madoka nodded, running in after Kyoya and placing herself next to him on the sofa. "Mr. Hagane we'll have to finish this discussion some other time. I have children to look after." Kotaru quickly hung up and was now on the phone with Madoka's mother. "Hana where are you? Your kid is in my house, why would you leave her alone with Kyoya?" He sighed, "I see. Hurry back and take her home." The older man hung up again and set his phone down. "You kids be quiet I have work." He spoke, perhaps a little more harshly than he had met._

 _Kyoya flipped the television on, slouching back and watching with a bored expression. "Yours dads kinda scary" Madoka whispered._

" _Not scary just...intimidating, bossy and strict."_

" _I'd call that scary."_

 _Kyoya laughed, "I guess so." Madoka joined in with soft giggles, earning a hush form Kotaru form his place at the dining room table on his laptop. The two children passed out an hour or so after. Both were sprawled out on the Sofa when Kotaru came to get Madoka home. He had scowled at having to hold the the brunettes hand as he led her back home as she followed with half lidded eyes and a sleepy demiter. She was taken back home and tucked in with a thanks to Kotaru, who made it clear that he didn't want that happening again. After getting home the man went on to coax his own son into his and Kakeru shared room, staying to say his good nights and I loves you's to his children. He then went on to wait patiently for his wife to get home._

 **That feels like an awkward place to end, but that's where I'm ending it for now. Next chapter shouldn't take long to get done since I already have a good start on it. Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Madoka didn't return to Kyoya until the began to set. She walked slowly, taking in everything around her in. She slowed her pace, her hand brushing against the odd form of one of the tree trunks. A rotted plank of wood was attached. Curiosity took over as she began to pull at the vines that wrapped around the trunk. It took all her effort but she managed to pull a decent amount away. She was now able to view a trail of small wooden planks leading up the tree. She looked up, barely able to make out the silhouette of a wooden structure hidden well in the trees. Before she knew it Madoka found herself climbing up with an unsure feeling. It was a tree house of some sorts. She struggled as she climbed, with fear of losing her grip.

She made it up, slowly pushing open the large hatch with a bit of a struggle. She climbed in. It was dark with tan tattered fabrics hanging lazily from the ceiling, covering whatever holes that were present. The wood of the place was a brown-gray color and every move the brunette made caused the boarded floors to creak. There was one window sitting above a desk with a board across it and torn curtains covering what was left. The desk was covered with old papers and charts that also spilled across the floor. A cot was shoved in the corner and piles of research books were piled around.

Madoka walked forward hesitantly to the desk. It didn't look like anyone had been here in years. She reached to brush away the layer of dust covering the desk, she observed the papers carefully. Wild and plant life charts were present among the several research articles and handwritten notes and observations. Some hand drawn pictures were pinned along the wall. She plucked the one of a small tree monkey from its pin. It was drawn on old yellowing paper that looked to have some water damage and dirt stains. It was drawn with charcoal and pencil, some of the other pictures were done with pen.

Something shiny caught her attention as she set the drawing down. Her eyes scanned over the small digital camera sitting under a few papers. She grabbed it up with more curiosity than ever. It was obvious that this place was built so that someone could do their research here. This person had been documenting the plant and wildlife closely. She flicked through the first few pictures only seeing shots of the sky and flowers. The waterfall was in there along with some birds and family of the small tree monkeys. She wondered why she hadn't seen any of these animals yet. She smiled at their cute little faces, they were probably living farther into the island.

She slipped the camera safely into her bag when she heard shouting. She hurriedly rushed for the hatch to climb down. She screeched as the wood moaned under her weight and her foot fell through. She fell onto one knee and struggled to to pull her leg back in. Her thigh scrapped uncomfortably on the wood as she pulled herself free. Her ankle was throbbing as blood ran from the cut she had gained when her skin caught in a loose nail. Kyoya's voice grew louder as she slowly made way back to the ground. She met him as she moved forward.

Kyoya's hair was damp and his breathing was more labored from the running he'd done when he heard Madoka's yell. "What are you doing? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later" she winced, feeling the cold breeze sting against her cut.

 **(Quick note! I'm not sure if mentioned this before, I really can't remember. But as of right now in the story Kyoya only has one of his scars which is under his left eye.)**

Kyoya held her lower arm as they maneuvered through the forest. "That cut looks pretty bad" Kyoya observed, "I hope it doesn't leave a scar or anything…"

"I should be fine Kyoya" Madoka assured him as she looked up to him. "Hey…"

"What is it?" He looked back down.

"I never really noticed that you had that scar under your eye. When did you get it?"

Kyoya was silent for a moment, "a little after we entered seventh grade." He explained "no one really noticed because my mom covered it up with makeup" he admitted with slight embarrassment.

"How did you get it..?" She asked somewhat hesitantly. Kyoya was silent, reaching to brush his fingertips over the scar below his left eye. It was faint, but you could definitely tell that it was there. "You don't have to answer if it's to personal. I understand."

"I wanted to do something special for my mom." He began.

 _It was mother's day and the Tategami children had woken up before their mother with a goal in mind. They decided that they would the best breakfast of their mother's life on this day. Their father was long gone, heading into work earlier than usual. Surprisingly everything ran somewhat smoothly as the children ran around the kitchen grabbing several ingredients and kitchenware. Kakeru was responsible to mix the pancake batter as Kyoya worked to cut up the strawberries and bananas to top the pancakes. Kakeru stirred rather sloppily, causing goops of batter to splatter into the floor._

" _Kyoya you shouldn't be using a knife like that." Kakeru's worried voice spoke. Kyoya turned, knife in hand along with the plate of fruit balanced poorly with the pan they would need. A glass was tucked in his full arms along with several other small things."Kyoya don't drop anything…"_

" _Chill Kakeru." The older responded. "Mom's gonna be so happy" he beamed as he struggled to make way to the kitchen table._

 _Kakeru's panicked shout filled the quiet space of the kitchen when Kyoya tripped after hitting his foot on the island in the middle of the kitchen. The knife clattered to the floor with droplets of blood running across the blade. The fruit spilled everywhere and the glass shattered. The younger brother rushed to his side as soon as the older let out a pained cry. Kyoya sat up, hand clamped over his left eye with a pained expression._

" _Oh no!" Kakeru panicked. "Your eye- you're bleeding! I'll-I'll get mom." A he said that the front door opened as the boy's father returned for his forgotten laptop._

" _No! She get mad at us!" Kyoya stopped him, "I'm fine it's just a little cut right?" Kyoya removed his hand causing Kakeru to pale at the sight of blood running down his brother left side of his face._

" _D-dad! Dad!" The younger shouted" trembling slightly. "Dad hurry!"_

" _What is it Kakeru? I have work-" Kotaru stopped mid sentence at the sight of the mess. Kakeru was on the verge of tears as he sat in front of his oldest as he bleed. "What happened!?" He gasped, dropping his laptop bag to nudge Kakeru out of the way._

" _Dad it hurts!" Kyoya admitted with tears building in his eye._

" _Where's your mother? Why isn't she watching you!?" The man demanded as he pressed a damp washcloth to his sons cut face._

" _She's still sleeping."_

" _Kakeru get you shoes on we're taking Kyoya to the hospital."_

"I was fine in the end. Thankfully I didn't cut my actual eye. Mom was mad, but…"

"But what?" Madoka asked, watching as Kyoya turned the other way, hiding the little tear threatening to fall.

"Nothing I don't really even remember it all that well." The greenette stiffened slightly at the feeling of Madoka placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked."

Kyoya led the rest of the way back to the beach silently. He had already started a fire and collected a new pile of fruit. Beside his jacket a jagged and sharpened rock was tied to a smoothed down brach. "I made a sphere." He explained somewhat proudly of his work. "I also caught a fish. We can share it." he offered. Madoka sat down, keeping her hurt leg extended as Kyoya snatched his sweatshirt and the water from Madoka's bag. "Here" he spoke as he pulled a pocket knife from his pocket and began cutting off a stand of fabric for her.

"Where'd you get that knife?"

"It's mine. I forgot I had it with me." He grinned, "lucky right?"

"Yeah, why do have that?"

"...Are you really that surprised?"

"No, I guess not." Madoka sighed as Kyoya finished tightening the cloth around her lower leg. Kyoya scooted back so that he now sat across from her.

"We've only been here a few days and we've both managed to hurt ourselves." Kyoya chuckled as he observed his patched hand and her leg.

"We need to be more careful." She sighed, "I feel disgusting." She mumbled with a pout. Kyoya felt the same. Both had a reasonable amount of sand and dirt staining their clothes. Tired bags forming under their eyes and tangled hair. Sunburn on his arms and Madoka could feel it faintly in her cheeks and arms.

"Could probably wash in that waterfall spring from the other day." Kyoya suggested. "One of should probably keep a look out while the other does."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't some wild animal running up on you would you? Or some savage human!" He teased with a laugh at Madoka's eye roll. "Nah, just to be safe though." Silence followed soon after.

"Could you please answer my questions now?" Madoka finally spoke. Kyoya frowned, folding his arms over his chest as he became more focused on looking into the fire. "Please? Don't you think I deserve to know by now?"

Kyoya struggled out a small sentence, "it wasn't your fault. At all." he began with.

Madoka, doubting that statement slight, spoke "then what happened? Everything was fine until one you just shut me out!"

"You already know this, but my parents split up shortly before eighth grade. It was...tough." He shifted uncomfortably. It occurred to Madoka that Kyoya probably hadn't talked about these things in a while. "Mom left l and I haven't seen her since." Kyoya had started to distant himself from everyone else, deciding to have lunch alone. He stopped his normal troublemaking in class but acquired more of a temper. "Then in our first year of highschool mom came back just to take Kakeru. Dad never fought her on it though he just want on like his wife hadn't left and taken his son. I thought maybe she'd come for me…she didn't and life with dad got worse and worse. I never saw him, he was always working or gone on business."

The year before that Kyoya had acquired some bullies who he at first had no problem fighting and giving the same treatment until people took notice and it was brought attention to his father. Kakeru wouldn't have a son acting like that, so Kyoya stopped and let it happen. He couldn't risk the suspensions. Soon the bullies discovered the makeup concealing his scar and that opened a new door to taunts about the make up and soon the nicknames began when he stopped wearing it and showed the scar freely.

"But that's not the point!" Kyoya's voice rose, "I shouldn't of pushed you away when in truth I needed you most! After dad moved us to a place in the richer part of town I knew that things were gonna change. When I saw you during first year I knew that your parents had expectations and plans for you and I knew I didn't fit anywhere into them, so I made new friends."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it? Did you even think about how I felt! You were my only true friend and you left! I had to make all those stupid superficial ones and I spent wondering what I did to you to make you hate me!"

"I didn't!"

"Well you sure made it seem true! Making all those snide remarks about me and my friends."

"I...fell in with the wrong people I'll admit that I was a bad person towards the end, but I never-" Kyoya shut his mouth when the sight of Madoka's tears were visible to him. "Stop crying!"

"I hate this- I have everything!" She cried the stress of everything finally weighing down on her. "I hate you!"

"I just couldn't understand why everything was happening to me. I shut the world out. Why would my mother just leave me behind I didn't understand and I...I…" Kyoya stumbled over his words as he felt his face heat up, tears pooling in his eyes. "I decided to leave you before you could leave me!" with one swift movement Madoka had jumped up from her sitting position, lunging forward to engulf the male into a bone crushing hug. He stiffened up again, not responding as ue was unsure of himself now.

"Just quit...please just be quiet now." She cried and Kyoya reached to rub his tears away quickly.

 **Finished! We finally got out some of Kyoya's many problems. We'll still get some more explanation and all that with the following chapters. As for Kyoya's scars unless I've forgotten, we never got an explanation as to what happened in the show (kinda wish we did.) so I made a reason up for the story. Right now only has one, but I will say that he will get his second scar eventuality later on.**


End file.
